Stray Dogs
by roxyroxas1313
Summary: Stray Dogs is set in a corrupt city where mafia families thrive, violence occurs, genetic manipulation happens, and supernatural oddities are known by some. In this cesspool of darkness two women are trying to make a life for themselves, but can the monsters in their past hold them back? Find out in this dark tale of grief and loss.
1. Comin In Hot

**A/N** I'm flying solo on this one. That means no beta reader. Oh the horror of my unedited grammar! If you really can't stand it volunteer to help me fix it. I'll be very happy if you did. Good critique is something I adore. Anyway, enough of me. En-joy.

* * *

"What the fuck is she even doing here?!"

"Send back up over here right now!"

"Some blonde bitch is shooting up the place!"

Countless panicked voices shouted over the hacked frequency, drowning each other out. Hell had broken lose in the run down club and all that remained was sheer fright. Ruby smirked to herself as she listened into the panic threw her ear piece. _'All Yang has to do now is lure out the boss,'_ Ruby thought as she waited for her target to emerge, so she could snipe him from her prone position on the roof of a neighboring building.

"That bastard is running out the back!" Yang's voice suddenly shouted at Ruby threw the headset as guns continued to go off all around.

Ruby zoomed in on the run away target instantly, her hands mechanically adjusting the gun to take the shot. After lining the shot up she swiftly pressed the trigger, and the bullet hit the man directly in the back of the head sending him sprawling onto the cold hard concrete near by a light pole. A split second later crimson liquid started seeping out from his head wound signaling the sniper he was hit.

"Got em'." Ruby reported happily into her mic. That made the tenth target down this week and that meant the bounty was going to be awesome for the two sisters. At first Ruby thought this job was worth more then the five grand they where promised from Ozpin, but after noticing that all these targets where newbies who where very stupid she reconsidered.

"I'm done here too." Yang replied while putting her twin pistols back into their brown holsters on her hips.

Ruby stood up from where she was previously laying, dusted herself off, and slung the rifle over her shoulders to readjusted the strap across the front of her worn down red denim jacket. After one last quick check to make sure she wasn't leaving anything behind, she walked off towards the staircase to go down and meet up with her sister Yang.

After five years of doing hired gun work it was starting to get easier for the yellow and red pair. They weren't newbies to this lifestyle anymore. Their extermination skills where now swift, effective, and menacing for everyone they sought out. That's the reason why the head of police Ozpin continues to hire them to take out any immediate threats who where causing trouble for him.

Ozpin was secretly paid a handsome amount of money by the mafia families to make sure the peace the three of them have was kept. The recent hits were all on new gangs who liked to cause destructive turf wars. Many of them where trying to cut into the business the families dominated and the families didn't tolerate that kind of stuff at all.

Ruby sighed to herself as she walked down the sidewalk towards Yang. Remembering information was really a tedious task for her but she had to know it. Knowledge is a great advantage here and if you don't know whose at the top you could get into some deep shit if you accidentally piss off one of the families.

"Yang you know smoking is bad for you and second you have bullet holes all in your clothes again!" Ruby pouted, looking up at her sister who was currently digging around in her skinny jean pockets to find a lighter.

"Red-pup barely anything can actually harm me. A cigarette is the least of my worries." Ruby's frown deepened as Yang located the lighter and lit the cigarette. "Also, I can't help it if those guys had a vague idea of how to shoot." She said while blowing a cloud of smoke towards Ruby's face causing her to back away in a coughing fit.

As Yang relaxed with the help of the cigarette, the red tint in her eyes started disappearing to instead revel her untainted lilac eye color. "Do we have to report this to Ozpin now? It is kind of late at night." Ruby coughed out while trying to wave away the smoke.

"Fucking bitches! Just you wait I'll make you pay for doing this shit!" A man suddenly screeched out in pain from the door way of the now utterly destroyed bar. Yang smirked a bit as the red color flickered back in her eyes. Pulling back out one of her pistols she pointed the muzzle right at the man's forehead.

"This is the part where I'd tell you to go to hell buddy, but I never want to see you again." Then she pulled the trigger shooting a bullet directly threw the man's head, causing him to fall back as crimson splattered all over the door.

"Must've forgot one, my bad." Yang simply said while slipping the gun back into its place at her side. "Lets go report this to good ol' Ozzy before he loses it again at us for leaving bodies around. Wait here I'll go get my baby out of the alley."

Ruby watched as her sister went to fetch the bike, as she walked bloodied bullets fell out from her brown vest and yellow t-shirt onto the sidewalk. At times like these Ruby was sort of thankful for the healing abilities they both shared. Without these odd abilities Yang would've been dead right about now. How they received these abilities though was not a thing to be thankful for. Ruby fought the sudden urge to shiver at the recollection. Somethings where better off left to be forgotten.

"Yo Rubes stop staring off into space, get on." Yang said, riding up beside the sidewalk on her motorcycle Bumblebee.

"Sorry Yang." Ruby replied while slipping onto the back of the bike and wrapping her arms around Yang's midsection, so she wouldn't fall off from her sister's reckless driving.

"Don't sweat it, lil' sis." Yang started revving the bike up and then took off at full speed heading towards the Beacon police station located in uptown Vale.

Uptown was one of the only places in Vale that wasn't a total slum thanks to the so called generous donations of various rich people living there. Uptown was able to get a number of cops but that left barely any to patrol the downtown districts. A number of illegal business operated out of Vale because of the corrupt policing. Drugs, weapons, prostitution, you name it and Vale probably has a shady business somewhere for it. Its a cesspool of darkness and the two sisters where making a living right in the middle of it.

After coming to a stop in front of the Beacon police station Ruby looked over at the light on in Ozpin's personal office. "I wonder who could be here this late?" Ruby questioned, nobody besides the sister's and police officers on duty would be around here this late.

"Maybe Ozzy has a girlfriend now?" Yang smirked to herself as she kicked out the bike kickstand to park it.

Ruby somewhat doubted that, Ozpin looked a little to old to be in the dating scene. Suddenly though the girl in red started taking cautious steps towards the building, she hoped they weren't walking in on Ozpin doing something _else_ in his office with a girl.

Yang opened one of the front doors and Ruby slipped threw it with her sister following right behind. Inside the regular night officer at the front desk jerked awake from his nap and looked at the two women. Yang gave the guy a wink as she walked past towards the staircase to Ozpin's office.

The duo arrived right in time to witness Ozpin finishing up a conversation with someone outside of his office. The person in question looked to be a young woman around the same age as them in full black with a bow of the same color on top of her head. She gave off the impression of a ninja from all those old stories with the sword strapped onto her back.

Ozpin waved the woman goodbye and turned his attention towards the closing in pair. "Ah its good to see you two again so soon. I presume everything is well with you two?" He smiled as they came to a halt in front of him.

"Everything is fine." Ruby replied turning her attention away from the strange woman exiting behind them.

"Who was that, Ozpin?" Yang asked, watching the woman leave down the stairwell.

Ozpin leaned on his cane a bit more seeming a tad bit tired from standing. "Oh just a old acquaintance of mine nothing to worry yourselves with. Come in and lets discuss the thing I had you two do." Ozpin said leading the duo into his office.

Ozpin's office always seemed to amaze Ruby. It was like a old clock house with all the gears moving around in it. "Would you two care for some coffee?" Ozpin asked, sitting down in his chair behind the huge desk. Behind his desk chair was small table that held a coffee machine with a few disposable cups and stuff.

In all the time Ruby had known the man she had never once seen him without coffee nearby somewhere. "Sure I'll take some." Ruby smiled, taking a seat at one of the chairs in front of the desk. _'Must be a old cop thing.'_ She concluded after sitting for a moment.

"Cream and five sugars, correct?" Ozpin asked while pouring some coffee out of the pot into a cup.

"Yep." Yang replied for Ruby as she took her own seat in one of the chairs.

Ozpin placed Ruby's cup on his desk for her to take, and after taking a sip of his own drink he spoke. "So girls the job I hired you for is finally done and done well I hope?"

"All the guys you hired us to kill are gone. Did you doubt our skills, Ozzy? I'm hurt." Yang teased, trying to make it seem like she was actually hurt.

Ozpin smirked a bit at Yang's horrible acting, "I never doubted you two but I know first hand that sometimes things happen."

Ruby reached for her cup at the edge of the desk, and took a sip from the sugary drink. Caffeine tasted the best after a late night job. The silver eyed woman noticed Ozpin opening a drawer in his desk and pulling out a brown envelope. "Here is the five grand I promised for taking out those ten targets." He stated then slid the envelope over towards the sisters.

Yang took the envelope and opened it to count the payment to confirm it was all there. After making sure it was right she smiled over at Ruby. "Always a pleasure doin' business with you, Ozzy." She said, slipping the envelope into one of her larger vest pockets.

"Now that's out of the way let me offer you two another job. Are you interested in doing some work for the Vasilias family? The boss of the family said to ask you if I received the chance."

"Neptune wants to hire me for somethin'?" Yang asked, raising her eyebrow at Ozpin in suspicion. Neptune barely ever asked Yang for help now a days because of what happened a few years ago. Yang got into a really bad fight that left one of Neptune's business partner's in the hospital for weeks. Since then Neptune swore to never mix Yang with anything related to his business.

"Mr. Vasilias said it was a more personal matter that he needed your help for." Ozpin replied, then took some more quick sips from his coffee. He always tried to get as many sips as he could before his assistant Goodwitch came back in the morning and took his coffee away again. Ruby remembered she claimed he was addicted to the stuff and needed to quit before it gave him a heart attack.

"I'll help em' out. Thanks Ozzy I'll go ask him about it now." Yang responded with a small smile towards Ozpin. After giving Ruby a moment to chug down her drink Yang took steps towards the door waiting for Ruby to follow her out.

Ozpin didn't bother to get up from his desk because he was exhausted from the long night of work. "It was nice to see you two again even though it was brief."

"We'll see you again soon, Ozpin." Ruby waved goodbye as she followed Yang out of the door towards the staircase. It was hard for Ruby to say goodbye to Ozpin because he was someone the sister's looked up to and were indebted to forever. Thanks to him the duo now had a life to live that wasn't someones else's play thing.

"So Rubes you okay with us visiting Nep' for a bit?" Yang asked as they descended down the stairwell heading towards the bike parked outside.

"I don't really have a choice your my ride, Yang." Ruby sighed out load, she really didn't like Neptune's place. It was a stripper club he ran for fun on the side of his actual business in running prostitution rings. Every time they went in there Ruby was asked by everyone how old she was because apparently she looked like a teenager to them even though she was twenty.

"I know you hate it, Ruby. We'll be quick though I promise." Yang assured Ruby as they walked out and hopped onto the motorcycle to drive off. Yang revved the bike once and then took off full speed towards Neptune's club.

Even though Neptune ran such a shady business he was actually a really nice guy when he wasn't flirting with everything that had two nice legs attached to it. Hell when Ruby got sick a few years back Neptune offered to help Yang pay for all of her medical bills from the underground doctor. He cares for his friends and the people who work for him. He had a big heart even though he didn't like to show it.

Getting into Neptune's club though this late at night was a tough thing to do if you weren't on the very important person list like Yang was. The whole place was packed full with people throwing their cash at the dancers and the bartenders. It was a real party for everyone into this sort of thing.

Yang parked her bike in a alleyway close to the bar, and chained it up with a nearby light pole so nobody would steal it. Then Ruby followed Yang as she pushed her way with ease threw a crowd of people towards the front doors of the brick building.

"Sup' Sage still protecting Nep' with that weird dyed green hair of yours?" Yang joked, giving Sage a pat on the shoulder as she walked by him into the bar.

"Really funny, Yang." Sage scowled back as he resumed his job of keeping out the really rowdy customers.

Inside the club goers where going wild as the male and female strippers undressed to some Lady Gaga song blaring over the speakers. Yang paid them no mind as she went over to the bar to ask the bartender where Neptune was. Ruby recognized the bartender as the guy Yang beat up a few years back, Junior. _'This was going to get nasty fast.'_ The younger sister cringed as she braced herself.

"What are you doing here, Yang." The man hissed out as he continued to clean a dirty glass with a red cloth.

"I thought I told you to call me Sir, Junior." Yang devilishly smiled as she tried to set the guy off on purpose to get a reaction out of him.

The man suddenly clenched the glass with his hand, trying to suppress his growing anger at the woman. "Shut the fuck up, Yang. Just tell me what you want already, so I can get you the hell out of here faster." He snapped out.

"Oh nothing much I'm just looking for Neptune. Gotta talk to him about something. Do you know where he is by any chance?" Yang asked sweetly as she leaned over on the bar towards the man seductively.

"Get away from me, Blonde." Junior pushed Yang off the bar and continued, "Also, yes I know where he is. The big man is upstairs with one of his usual's knock before you enter into his room."

"Thanks little man." Yang responded, sending Junior a kissy motion with her lips then turned towards the stairs that lead up to the private lounges.

Ruby quickly followed behind Yang because she didn't want to be left in this place all by herself again. Last time that happened Ruby's milk got alcohol mixed into it somehow and she ended up very drunk. The next morning she woke up on top of the stripper runway with someones underwear on her head. That was the text book example of a very horrible night for her.

Yang knocked once on Neptune's door and then suddenly decided to barge right into the room, breaking the doorknob right off. Ruby was left flabbergasted in the hall trying to shield her eyes after witnessing Neptune naked with some other guy in the room.

"Yang what the fuck?!" Neptune yelled, frantically searching for some clothes to throw on. After locating some clothes that where thrown around the dark red couch he was laying on he resumed, "Don't you understand that when the door is locked you don't come in?!" Neptune yelled out while throwing on a red t-shirt and blue jeans.

Yang rolled her eyes at Neptune's drama queen screeching. "Yeah yeah its nothing I haven't already seen before. Anyway, Ozzy said you wanted me for something?"

Neptune glared at the hotheaded blonde. "Girl chill out. Are you alright over there, Sun sweetie?" He asked the other blonde that was currently getting dressed in the room with similar clothes. " I'm sorry for my friend over here. She really doesn't understand personal limits."

"Its cool dude. I get it some of my friends are the same way. Nice to meet ya', Yang." Sun extended his hand towards Yang for a handshake which she gladly accepted. "Nice to meet ya', SunnyD." Yang punned.

"The one that appears to be horrified of dick out there is my sister, Ruby." Yang added, pointing towards her little sister in the hallway. "Yo, Rubes its clear now. They have clothes on." Ruby removed her hands from her silver eyes and walked into the lounge. The lounge itself was pretty simple, just a iron pole in the middle of the dark room with a few red couches around it. Perfect place for a private session as Neptune calls it.

Ruby frowned at her sister. "I'm not afraid of dicks, Yang. I've seen enough of them thanks to the so called dates you bring home." Neptune let out a _'oh shit'_ as he patted Yang on the shoulder with a huge smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you, Ruby." Sun spoke up sending his fist towards Ruby for a fist bump which like Yang she accepted the gesture. "Nice to meet you." Ruby smiled back as they finished the fist bump.

Yang turned towards Neptune, letting herself get back into a business mode. "Moving back towards the reason why we are here. Ozpin said you wanted me to take care of something, Neptune?"

"Let's sit down over here to discuss that." Neptune said leading them over towards a couch he wasn't previously using. After letting everyone get comfortable for a moment he continued, "For the past few weeks some of my girls have reported that a group of guys have been stalking them. I was wondering if you could find them and ya' know... Get them to stop messing with them."

"Sure I'll do it but why are you asking me? Don't you have guys that could do that for you?" Yang knew Neptune didn't slouch when it came to protecting his people. Nobody worked for him without being promised that he would protect them from other people.

"Yes I have people who could do it but I wanted to keep my guys out of this. I have a feeling these dudes that are messing with my girls are apart of another gang. I don't want to start a war with anyone unless I absolutely have to, Yang. The treaty I have with the other mafia families is already pretty rough. I don't want to stir up any trouble."

Yang nodded at Neptune's explanation, "Alright Ruby and I will check it out tomorrow. Just send me the names threw a text."

"Thanks Yang your a real lifesaver." Neptune smiled while getting up from his seat to show Yang and Ruby out.

"I expect some kind of payment though, Nep." Yang smiled, walking towards the room exit.

Neptune ruffled his neon blue hair a bit, "Oh I'll pay you and Ruby, Yang. Don't worry." Yang knew she could rely on Neptune. When he said he'll pay he'll pay handsomely, probably even more then what they made from working for Ozpin. Being one of the top mafia families in Vale had its perks.

"Hell if he doesn't pay, I'll pay you two." Sun added throwing his arm around Neptune's neck affectionately. "I highly doubt you could afford us, pretty boy." Yang responded, pulling out the sunglasses from her vest and putting them on. Sun chuckled a bit at that, "You'd be surprised."

Ruby and Yang waved the pair goodbye and made their way threw the club goers to the bike parked outside. Ruby was utterly exhausted now and from the sun rising in the distance she guessed it was around six in the morning. They had stayed up all night doing Ozpin's job and talking with Neptune. Usually the duo tried to go to sleep before two am but sadly that didn't happen tonight.

"Time to hit the hay, Rubes." Yang simply said while starting up the bike with her sister on the back. Suddenly though the sound of Ruby's cellphone went off signaling someone was trying to call her. Ruby quickly patted Yang on the shoulder and made her turn the bike off so she could answer the phone.

Ruby picked up the phone, "Yo, Ruby speaking." A lot of yelling was heard and then suddenly Ozpin came to the phone. "Ruby get Yang and go to the far west side of town now. Two gangs are starting a war on the Schnee family turf. Its getting bad really quick try to stop it before they get way out of hand and the family gets involved."

"Yes sir!" Ruby quickly shut the phone off and pushed it back into her pocket. "Ozpin said shit hit the fan in the far west side of town. We need to get there quick and shut it down."

Yang groaned out in annoyance. She was really looking forward to the blissful state of sleeping. "The city never sleeps, huh?"

"I guess not."

* * *

 **End of chapter 1: Comin' In Hot.**

 **A/N** This... I don't even know how this happened... My mind went into 'yolo' mode and it just wrote this over the span of 2 days. After I watched the new Gangsta anime something clicked in my mind and I found myself drawn towards these kinds of stories again. RWBY, Gangsta, Jormungand, Black Lagoon, and Dogs: bullets and carnage heavily inspired this. I wouldn't be surprised if in the future of this story I borrowed some ideas from those stories (psh I already have.)

On the topic of shipping... I dunno if it will happen. If it does WhiteRose has a high chance of being in the center. The _Sea monkey_ ship has fuel but it won't be in the spotlight for this story. Sorry guys. Any other ship ideas? Leave them in the reviews if you want. I'm open to everything.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Leave a review or something if you want. I'll send you good vibes threw the internet if you do.

 _ **-RoxyRoxas1313**_

 _P.S. Maybe the title of this chapter is reference. I dunno. maybe. Look it up and find out._


	2. Dove And Grenade

**A/N:** If something doesn't make sense in this chapter reread chapter one. I did some editing. En-joy.

* * *

"Yo, get up Rubes! We got work to do today!"

Ruby Rose didn't respond instead she decided to roll over and block out all the yelling coming from her sister. Ruby and Yang stayed out till the late morning doing Ozpin's latest order and because of that she was still nursing her left arm from a horrible wound. Reattaching the once severed limb was pretty easy thanks to her special healing abilities but it would still take time for it to fully recover.

"Stop being a ass, Ruby. We still have the job Nep' gave us to do."

Ruby groaned out and attempted to pull herself up from the bed. It was tough since her whole arm was still aching but she somehow manged to push past the lingering pains. It was bright out for the late afternoon; a few warm rays from the setting sun came through the broken window lighting up the small bedroom she shared with Yang. After rubbing her eyes to get the dust out of them, Ruby reached down near the bottom of the bed for her red sneakers to slip on.

"Look whose finally up," Yang smiled at Ruby entering the room as she continued to flip more pancakes, " Better hurry we're meeting Nepune's girls soon." Yang added, as she put more pancakes onto a plate for herself.

"Thanks." Ruby yawned out, taking a seat down at one of the chairs surrounding the small table with strawberry pancakes near it.

Yang followed Ruby to sit down with a plate of her own pancakes in hand, "The text with the names of the girls said one of them is, Velvet." Yang announced, looking over towards her younger sibling to watch out for her reaction.

Ruby stopped eating after the mention of Velvet. To say she was disturbed by Yang's last sentence would be a understatement. When the sisters first arrived in the city all those years ago Velvet Scarlatina was one of Ruby's first actual friends. The young woman always wore a pair of brown bunny ears on top of her head and wore a genuine smile on her face at all times. She was caring and kind to Ruby every time she visited her.

The red headed woman was very protective like her sister over any one she called a friend. If someone was messing with her friends and she found out about it... Well they wouldn't be doing it for much longer. One time Ruby's friend Scarlet was getting messed with about his appearance. After Ruby found out she enlisted Yang's help and they taught them a good lesson about messing with people.

"We have to go help her now." Ruby quickly uttered out, racing to finish her food and putting the dish back into the sink to wash later. Then she took off back towards the bedroom to change out of her pj's into a black t-shirt, a pair of old holey jeans, and another red denim jacket identical to the one she had on earlier today.

Next she went over to received her sniper rifle and a new switchblade from the nightstand. After throwing the gun strap over her shoulder, and putting the knife in her pocket she exited the room. While making her way towards the front door she saw Yang putting on a yellow jacket with the sleeves cut off over her orange tank top. Then she picked up a pistol with a pair of brass knuckles and put them in the inside pockets of her jacket.

"You sure?" Yang asked, noticing the look in Ruby's eyes, the hidden anger. She hoped her baby sister wasn't planning on doing anything to rash, that was her special department.

Ruby slowly nodded and followed Yang out of the small apartment building. Outside of the building a few people where playing a game of dice on the sidewalk. A number of them where yelling and throwing money down on the sidewalk near by the dice roller. _'If they keep this up somebody is going to get pissed off over the noise,'_ Ruby thought as she walked past the group towards the alley where Bumblebee was parked.

Ruby unchained the bike from the dumpster and hopped on the back as Yang started the bike engine up. Bumblebee didn't provide the most comforting ride for a injured person but Ruby didn't complain. Helping Velvet right now was way more important then her comfort.

Wincing at the pain that came from the muscles in her arm, Ruby remembered how exactly she received this wound earlier today.

* * *

Driving threw the west side of town was like waking up in a reverse nightmare. Panicked civilians ran away from the smoke and gun shots coming from deeper inside the town. Littered around the streets where gruesomely torn apart corpses that emitted the foul smells of death. Ozpin was far to late, a turf war had already broken lose here and it was slowly turning into a massacre far to big for the sisters to handle by themselves.

Looking out of the corner of her eye, Ruby noticed a group of people dressed in white suits walking directly towards the center of ground zero. In their hands where various weapons ranging from grenades to AK-47 guns. In the middle of the group was a young woman who suddenly caught Ruby's interest. The white haired woman didn't give off the same vibe the people around her did. Her icy blue eyes where narrowed in a fearsome glare, making everyone around her submit out of sheer terror of her gaze. "Search and destroy, do whatever it takes. I don't want to see these vermin crawling around here ever again."

The woman in question also had on a different attire from the rest of the group. Her white suit was far more lavish with a huge snowflake embedded on the back. On her right shoulder a light blue cloak dangled down her side. On her belt was a weapon that looked like some kind of sword. Ruby couldn't take her eyes away from the woman, she looked like a beautiful princess straight out of a fairy tale.

"Vale to, Ruby! Vale to, Ruby! Do you come in, Ruby?" Yang asked, casting a worried glance at her backseat passenger who seemed like a deer caught in the headlights.

Ruby shook her head to try and get the woman out of her thoughts. "I'm fine, I'm just wondering why all those people have white on."

Yang looked over at the group but quickly looked away because the woman Ruby was looking at earlier sent her a death glare. "Maybe that's the Schnee family Ozpin warned us about before? He said those guys are a bit weird and they like the color white a lot ."

"If I remember correctly my dear sister he said they are _different_. Not weird." Ruby corrected, putting emphasis on the word different.

"Same thing." Yang chuckled.

The Schnee's encountered some deserters running away from the commotion up ahead, but they showed no mercy towards them. The sisters could only stare from their bike as the Schnee's went to work. Bullets sang a symphony of death around them as they killed everyone in their sight with a weapon. They where like professional hunters slaughtering their pray with ferocity. How could the opposing gangs even dream of going up against them?

Even the sisters who knew death first hand feared the efficiency these people where killing at. Bodies dropped faster then dollar bills hitting the stage at Neptune's club. Threw all of this though Ruby's eyes kept drifting back to the woman she saw earlier. The woman hadn't drawn a weapon at all even though chaos was surrounding her. She was either very foolish or she was absolutely insane, Ruby put her money on the latter option.

"Well Ozpin said to shut em' down so let's get on it!" Yang wickedly smiled as she hopped off the bike and ran towards some thugs to toy with.

Ruby was left surprised again for the second time today as her sister left her on a bike in the middle of a war zone. Whats even worse is Yang totally forgot all about her second beloved treasure, her bike. If anything happened to it Ruby wouldn't hear the end of her complaints for months. _'What kind of sister is she anyway?! Just leaving her sister in the middle of a freaking turf war!?'_ Ruby pushed with all her might but the bike didn't budge at all. After a few minutes of vigorous pushing she finally got it near a light pole and chained it up.

"Now what exactly are you?" A strange accented voice suddenly asked from behind Ruby. The air all around her instantly becoming colder as the mysterious voice spoke. It was like a blizzard came threw and silenced everything around it with a deep layer of snowfall. The presence itself screamed inexplicable danger at Ruby's senses but she could only stand there frozen in place looking down at the sidewalk.

"Was I not clear enough for you the first time? What. Are. You." The woman asked again, placing a sword of some kind on Ruby's left shoulder to exaggerate her question's importance. "You are not like the other beings around here."

A drop of sweat dripped down from Ruby's forehead, "W-well itskindofalongstoryandIcan't r-really tell you."

"I see." Having no more patience, the mystery woman swiftly brought down the sword threw the red denim jacket, severing Ruby's whole left arm from her shoulder.

Ruby roared out in unspeakable pain as she fell down onto her knees, clutching at the place her arm used to be located. Dark red liquid dripped down from the wound onto the concrete near the light pole, mixing in with the water left over from the recent rainfall.

"Be lucky it wasn't your head." The attacker said, keeping her voice steady and neutral. Then she readjusted her sword to point the blade down at the back of Ruby's head. "Now answer my question this time." She added.

Usually when the sisters engaged in a fight they stayed near each other so they could provide support in the case of an emergency, but it wasn't like that today. Ruby looked around frantically but she couldn't see her sister any where in sight, all she saw were various street brawls with the Schnee's. Clutching at her arm, she decided to force herself to stop searching for now. More immediate matters needed her attention like paying back the person who cut off her arm.

Ruby reached into a pocket inside her jacket and took out a switchblade, then threw the blade directly at what she hopped was the woman's face. The knife hit its intended target, lodging itself right into the woman's right eye. Upon a closer look the woman also had a crooked scar going down her left eye, probably from a fight like this in the past. After squinting her eyes a bit in suspicion, Ruby realized her wounded opponent was the same woman she saw earlier with all those guys she thought were Schnee men.

The Schnee pulled the knife from her eye with ease and tossed it aside like pitiful garbage. "You little mongrel." She growled out as she placed her hand over the eye wound.

Ruby smirked at that as she tried to reattach her severed limb. "Look at the bright side, Princess. Now you could pull off that eye patched nurse look from Kill Bill. Minus the blonde hair though."

"Actually shes a heiress." Another mysterious voice corrected. Ruby turned to face the direction that the new voice spoke from. In a near by allay a woman dressed in full black ninja garb emerged from the darkness carrying a sword on her back. "Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee weapon business."

Weiss scoffed, "I see someone did their research."

The ninja's yellow eyes glared out from underneath the black face mask, "I'm sure everyone from this part of town knows the Schnee family, after all this is your turf."

Ruby stared curiously at the sword strapped onto the ninja's back, ' _That sword... I recognize it from somewhere but where exactly?'_ The ninja turned her gaze to meet Ruby's stare, "You work for Ozpin, right?" Ruby shook her head as she successfully semi reattached her arm.

"If I remember correctly then you have an alliance with the head of police, Ms. Schnee." The ninja stated in a taunting manner. Ruby looked over towards Weiss and saw no visible signs of anger except for a small twitch in her left eye. "You are correct." Weiss replied with a slightly angered tone.

"Then why are you attacking a person that is currently employed by, Ozpin?"

"How do I know for sure you two are not apart of a opposing gang pretending to be working for, Ozpin?" Weiss retorted as she wiped off blood from the damaged eye with her thumb.

The ninja reached into her sleeve and tossed Weiss a badge, "Ozpin thought you would say something like that so he gave me his badge to prove what I say." Weiss stopped cleaning her face to catch the badge with her free hand. Then she began to inspect it, finding it substantial for now she threw it back at the ninja. "It'll have to do."

Blake caught the bloodied badge and slipped it back into her sleeve. Ruby who had been watching the whole exchange play out from near by the light pole decided to rejoin the conversation, "So, uh, I have a sister who also works for, Mr. Ozpin. She took off a few minutes ago when the fighting really started though. Could you guys help me find her?"

* * *

Later with the help of her men Weiss located Yang in a down town parking lot going ape shit crazy as she shot at some rival gang members and Schnee men. Weiss then processed to give Yang a good scolding about messing with her men and afterwords told them she'll personally make sure to report this incident to Ozpin later. Then Ruby walked away with a brooding Yang beside her, mumbling something about stuck up ice queens. While walking away, Ruby looked back to see Weiss' injured eye was completely healed. It was like the injury never existed in the first place.

She shrugged it off because it wouldn't be that far out to think Weiss had some kind of healing ability similar to the one the sisters share. Everyone in Vale had some kind of strange aspect about them and they didn't like to openly talk about it. The ninja on the other hand who helped Ruby out of a tough spot mysteriously vanished after finding Yang, and Ruby never saw her around again for the rest of the day.

"Ruby!"

Ruby fell off the back of the bike after someone suddenly shouted her name. Looking up from the ground she saw Velvet with a look of worry on her face, "I'm so sorry I surprised you." Velvet nervously smiled as she extended a hand to help Ruby up.

"Its alright, Velvet. It was my fault for zoning out again." Ruby smiled as she accepted the hand and pulled herself up to stand.

Yang pushed out the kickstand with her foot to park the bike."Neptune sent us to help you out." Velvet's smile instantly turned to a frown after Yang spoke, "Can we go inside to talk about that?" She whispered to Yang.

"Yeah, sure." Yang replied while getting off the motorbike.

Ruby hopped off the bike after her sister and followed behind into the apartment building with Velvet leading the way. Inside the building wasn't anything great just some brick walls with a staircase leading up to the apartments. People minded their own business coming and leaving their apartments quietly, it was a nice change of pace from where she lived. After ascending the staircase up to the apartment, Velvet unlocked her door and walk right in leaving the sisters on the doorstep. "Don't be strangers you two. Come right in."

The apartment had two rooms with a small bathroom down the hall near the bedroom. The living room had some chairs surrounding a table and on the opposite side of the room was brown couch with a painting of bunnies above it. Velvet looked at the sisters and smiled, "Feel free to take a seat anywhere. Do you guys want some tea or anything? Before you ask sadly I don't have any milk, Ruby."

Ruby frowned as she took a seat on the couch, "I'll take some tea then. Can you put a lot of sugar in it?" Velvet smiled while she turned on the kettle to heat up some water, "Sure I can."

Velvet made the tea quickly and sat a cup on the table in front of Ruby. "Here you go."

"Neptune said some people where troubling you?" Yang spoke up from the opposite end of the couch from Ruby. Velvet's frown from earlier returned as she took a seat at one of the pillows on the floor near the table. "That is correct."

"Can you tell us anything about them?" Ruby asked after taking a sip from the sugary tea.

"Well my friend Coco said they looked like..." Velvet paused for a moment, then looked down at the table to whisper, "White Fang members. She said they had on their signature white animal masks."

"I thought White Fang members operated more out of the west side of town though?" Ruby asked, looking over at Yang. "We'd better ask Ozpin about that-"

"Who are the White Fang, exactly?" Velvet interrupted to ask, turning her eyes up from the table to look at the sisters. Yang blew the hair out from her eyes and then after a moment decided to answer, "From what we can gather the White Fang is like a cult of some sort, bunch of crazies if you ask me."

"Mr. Ozpin said they started protest back in the day against the Schnee family that later turned into full out riots." Ruby added, remembering that Ozpin told them on countless occasions to never get involved with anything dealing with the White Fang. In his words 'they are extremist with twisted views of society. Don't even attempt to cross their path if you value your life.'

"Then what are they trying to do by harassing me and my coworkers? We don't work for the Schnee family." Yang rested her head against the back of the couch, "That's a good question. What are they trying to do..."

"Let's call Mr. Ozpin," Ruby commented, as she reached into her pocket to pull out a cellphone to dial his number. After a few moments he picked up, "Hello, Ms. Rose. Is their anything I can help you with?" Yang reached over to snatch the phone from her sister, "Some of Nep's girls have been messed with lately by White Fang members. Do you know anything about that, Ozzy?"

"I don't know any specifics, Ms. Xiao Long. You know I don't like getting mixed up in matters dealing with the White Fang. However, I do know someone who has info about them, and you met them recently or so I've heard." Yang cringed as she had a guess who it was, "Ozzy please tell me it ain't the Schnee ice queen."

"Bingo, Ms. Xiao Long."

Yang growled as she hung up and tossed the phone back at Ruby. "I know who to ask." Ruby looked over at the upset blonde, "Weiss?" Yang nodded at the mention of her name and started frowning again. "We'll see you later, Velvet. We're gonna go collect some dirt on the White Fang."

"Alright I hope you two stay safe." Velvet said, showing the sisters out of the apartment. "We'll get to the bottom of this. Don't worry about it, Velvet." Ruby promised as she followed Yang out of the door.

"Thank you, Ruby." Velvet smiled a little as she waved the sisters goodbye for now.

* * *

 **End of chapter 2: Dove And Grenade.**

 **A/N:** I had to scrap this chapter two times and then rewrite it a billion more. Then school started back, ugghh... I hope this isn't total trash. Anyway, things are heating up in Vale and the sisters got mixed up right in it. Weiss finally made a introduction and the ninja woman kinda did as well. Information surfaced on a organization besides the mafia families too. I hope this doesn't seem like a total information dump, lol. We did get a sneak peak at some action (I'm still not used to writing action scenes but I promise they'll come!)

Wrapping things up here... Review if you want, please. It helps fuel me to write the next chapter. Also, check my profile for updates on this story and my other projects. annnd I'm always looking for a beta reader. Interested? Message me or leave it in a review.

 _ **-RoxyRoxas1313**_


End file.
